Eden
Eden is a team formed to combat Drakon La Leviathan, Rizevim Livan Lucifer and the Chaos Insurgency. In the aftermath of Drakon's death and the end of the Evil Dragon Campaign, Eden has been reorganized into a peacekeeping force to defend the mythological world from those who would threaten the balance of the world such as Morpheus and the Alliance of Nightmares. Summary Eden was officially formed in Volume 16, after the impact left by the Qlippoth at the Vampyre's territory, with Drakon revealing all of his goals. The main purpose of this team is to prevent Drakon from releasing 666 and pitting it against Scarlet Grand which could result in the end of the world. In Volume 17, while members of Eden were attending the open day for Sona Sitri's School, they are suddenly attacked by members of Qlippoth. They manage to protect the school along with the children and their families, but lost the floating city Agreas to Qlippoth. Eden helped defend the Heaven against the attack of Qlippoth in Volume 18. Although they were victorious in the fights against Qlippoth, the team was surprised at the fact that the attack happened for no reason and just because Heaven was close to the place where they got the fruits of wisdom and life. In Volume 19, Eden defeated the exorcists and heroes, led by three notable warriors: Vasco Strada, Ewald Cristaldi and Tristan, that rebelled against the Church and Hero Clan. Eden manages to locate the stolen city Agreas, the base of Qlippoth in Volume 20, where began an invasion to take it back. In the end they manage to retrieve Agreas, defeat most of Qlippoth's members and finish Drakon once and for all, but are then met with a reawakened Trihexa who begins to go on a world wide global rampage led by Cythraul Sohn Asmodeus, Apophis and Aži Dahāka with the Twilight Graal, followed by an armada of Evil Dragons and mass produced Plate Mails under their command. In Volume 21, in the last stand to stop the Chaos Insurgency and Trihexa who has split into multiple bodies, Eden developed an army of various races and factions to finish off Trihexa and Qlippoth's army. When the war continued to drag on Azazel initiates his plan to seal all of Trihexa's bodies along with him and many of the other mythology leaders. Privileges and Purpose The group functions as an anti-terrorist cell to confront Chaos Insurgency effectively. They are given permission to appear in any location where Qlippoth is in activity to confront them by the leaders of various mythologies. They are not intended to function as a mobile army and appear together at any given location, but to primarily send the nearest groups to confront Qlippoth when they do appear. Their role is also stated to be to protect Scarlet Grand, as Qlippoth's ultimate objective is to summon 666 to eliminate it. Finally, for the sake of confronting their adversaries both present and future, the group's training is supervised by Sun Wukong himself. Members Initial Members Reserve Members Former Members Category:Groups Category:Eden